rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle Pages/Vale Huntsmen vs. Breach Grimm
"Vale Huntsmen vs. Breach Grimm" is a battle that occurred between the combined forces of teams RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY, as well as professors Peter Port, Bartholomew Oobleck, and Glynda Goodwitch. They are also assisted by Cinder Fall, Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black, Zwei and the Atlesian Military. Preceding Events In the lead-up to the battle, Team RWBY and Professor Oobleck uncovered a White Fang plot to lead large numbers of Grimm from Mountain Glenn into the city limits of Vale by using a train laden with explosives. Despite overcoming most of the train's defenders, including many White Fang soldiers, a number of Atlesian Paladin-290s and Roman Torchwick himself, Team RWBY was unable to prevent the bomb-loaden train from reaching Vale. The resulting explosion exposed a large gap in the tunnel network under Vale, allowing numerous deadly Grimm to enter the city and wreak havoc. The Fight Having survived the explosion, Team RWBY finds themselves entirely surrounded by numerous Grimm, including Beowolves, Creeps, and a large King Taijitu. Quickly springing into action, the team began making short work of the assembled lower-level Grimm. Ruby Rose embeds her scythe into the ground and uses it as support to kick away at the Grimm around her. Yang Xiao Long uses a Creep as a springboard to jump high into the air and bombard the Grimm with her gauntlets until she is brought down by three small Nevermores. Blake Belladonna dodges a swipe from a Beowolf and kills it by stabbing it in the head, then proceeds to shoot the Creeps that are charging at her with her weapon in pistol mode. Weiss Schnee kills three Beowolves with Myrtenaster and kills a few other Grimm with a giant ice sword she conjured. Then Yang sends a car flying towards a few Grimm while Ruby kills two in front of the King Taijitu. JNPR then joined the battle, heralded by Nora Valkyrie's dynamic entry, smashing the King Taijitu's head with Magnhild, instantly killing the beast. Ren and Nora continue to thin the ranks of the Creeps and Beowolves, while Jaune Arc looks for a Grimm as an opponent and is promptly confronted by an Ursa. At first, Jaune backs away before he pulls himself together and manages to defeat the Ursa with a series of quick slashes, much to Pyrrha Nikos' delight who was watching his struggle with concern after she finished several Grimm with her weapon in javelin mode. Neptune Vasilias and Sun Wukong make an ineffectual display of "helping", flashing their Junior Detective badges, but are immediately upstaged by the Atlesian Military, who deploy their air fleet that consists of an airship and several dropships, one of which shoots an Ursa that was about to pounce Ruby. Platoons of Atlesian Knight-200s are then airdropped and begin to battle the Grimm. One Atlesian Knight shoots a Creep in the head, three bring down an Ursa, two are attacked by a Boarbatusk with its roll charge and one punches an Ursa across the street where it lands at Cinder Fall's feet. Subsequently, Cinder, Mercury and Emerald join the battle, followed closely by Zwei, who emerges in an Atlesian Paladin amongst a group of Atlesian Knights battling the Grimm from the underground tunnels and proceeds to headbutt a nearby Beowolf. Finally, Professor Port and CFVY arrive together via a Bullhead. The new arrivals continue to clear out the masses of Grimm without much difficulty. Notably, Coco effortlessly destroys three Beowolves, a Death Stalker and three Nevermores with her gatling gun. Professor Port and Doctor Oobleck clear a street of Boarbatusk, as well as several Creeps and Beowolves, before Glynda Goodwitch uses her telekinesis to seal off the breach, ending the battle. In the aftermath, Roman Torchwick is seen being "arrested" by Emerald and Mercury and handed off to the Atlesian military's custody, while the other participants celebrate the victory. Participants Trivia *Sun, Neptune, and Cinder are all present during the fight, but they are not shown actively participating. Image Gallery V2 12 00009.png V2 12 00012.png V2 12 00025.png V2 12 00032.png V2 12 00036.png V2 12 00040.png V2 12 00049.png V2 12 00064.png V2 12 00067.png V2 12 00068.png V2 12 00069.png V2 12 00071.png Category:Battle Pages Category:Volume 2